strictly_come_dancing_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Series 14
Series 14 'of Strictly Come Dancing began airing on BBC One on September 3, 2016 with a launch show, with the live shows starting on September 23, 2016. The series was presented by Tess Daly and Claudia Winkleman. Zoe Ball returned to present spin-off show called Strictly Come Dancing: It Takes Two on BBC Two. The judging panel consisted of Craig Revel Horwood, Darcey Bussell, Len Goodman and Bruno Tonioli. This was Len's final series as a judge. Ore Oduba became the first champion to have ever landed in the bottom two more than once during the series. Runner-up Danny Mac tied Caroline Flack's record from Series 12 for the most maximum scores of 40 by any contestant, with four. The series also saw Kevin Clifton reach his 4th consecutive final in a row, a Strictly first. Ore Oduba and his partner, Joanne Clifton were crowned series champions. Professional Dancers On June 28, 2016, the list of professionals who were returning for the fourteenth series was revealed. Professionals from the last series who will not return include last series' and two time professional winner of the show Aliona Vilani, former professional winner Ola Jordan, and two time professional finalist Kristina Rihanoff as well as Gleb Savchenko and Tristan MacManus. Joanne Clifton will partner a celebrity after one series out of the competition. The leaving professionals will be replaced by Katya Jones and her husband Neil Jones, Burn the floor dancer Gorka Marquez, former Dancing with the Stars U.S. troupe member Oksana Platero and ex-Britain's Got Talent contestants AJ Pritchard and Chloe Hewitt. Because the professional dancers outnumbered the celebrities, Chloe Hewitt and Neil Jones did not partner a celebrity, although they are on stand-by for any pro that is injured or unable to compete and still do group dances and appear on the Strictly companion show, It Takes Two. Couples In the fourteenth series, there were fifteen celebrity contestants: Scoring Chart *Gold: Winners *Silver: 2nd Place *Pink: Couple eliminated that week *Blue: Couple withdrew from the competition that week 'Average Chart This table only counts for dances scored on a traditional 40-point scale. Highest and Lowest Scoring Performances The best and worst performances in each dance according to the judges' scores are as follows: Couples' Highest and Lowest Scoring Dances Weekly Scores and Songs Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores are given (in parenthesis) in this order from left to right: Craig Revel Horwood, Darcey Bussell, Len Goodman and Bruno Tonioli. 'Launch Show' *Musical Guest: Olly Murs - "You Don't Know Love" and Rebecca Ferguson - "Bones" 'Week 1' 'Night 1' 'Night 2' 'Week 2' *Musical Guest: Barry Gibb - "In the Now" *Due to an injury, Anastacia and Brendan were unable to participate in the Dance Off. Therefore, the couple with the fewest number of public votes were eliminated. 'Week 3: Movie Week' *Musical Guest: Alfie Boe and Michael Ball - "Somewhere" 'Week 4' *Musical Guest: Madness - "Mr. Apples" 'Week 5' *Musical Guest: LeAnn Rimes - "How to Kiss a Boy" *Brendan was unable to dance due to illness, so Anastacia instead danced with Gorka. *Laura suffered an ankle injury during rehearsals and she and Giovanni were therefore unable to perform on the live show, giving the couple a bye for the week. 'Week 6: Halloween Week' *Musical Guest: Laura Mvula - "Ready or Not" 'Week 7' *Musical Guest: Gary Barlow - "Dare" 'Week 8' *Musical Guest: Andre Rieu and his Orchestra - "Hallelujah" 'Week 9: Blackpool Week' *Musical Guest: Simple Minds - "Don't You (Forget About Me)" and Rick Astley - "Dance" 'Week 10' *Musical Guest: Ellie Goulding - "Still Falling for You" 'Week 11: Musicals Week' *Musical Guest: Elaine Page - "Don't Cry for Me Argentina" 'Week 12: Semi-final' *Musical Guest: Sting - "One Fine Day" *For the Dance Off, Danny and Oti chose to dance their American Smooth, while Claudia and AJ chose to dance their Quickstep. 'Week 13: Final' *Musical Guest: Emeli Sande - "Highs & Lows" Dance Chart *Green: Highest Scoring Dance *Pink: Lowest Scoring Dance TV Ratings Weekly ratings for each show on BBC One. All numbers are in millions and provided by BARB. Category:Series 15 Category:Series